Mace Knight
|ability=None |category=Meta-Knights |point value = 800 |caption = Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land artwork}} Mace Knight is one of the Meta-Knights who serve under Meta Knight himself. Physical Appearance Mace Knight dons purple armor, like his counterparts, with golden shoulder pads and blue shoes. He carries around a flail nearly as big as himself, holding it by the chain. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mace Knight gangs up on Kirby with the rest of the Meta Knights, appearing as a recurring mid-boss. Meta Knight gives the command upon seeing Kirby, then vanishes, as Mace Knight and the others appear in a surprise attack. Mace Knight swings his flail over his head a few times before thrusting it forward. Then he takes a few steps and repeats. Sometimes, he will swing his flail early if Kirby gets too close. Occasionally, upon spawning, Mace Knight will swing his flail over his head crazily as he dashes across the room. Upon reaching the end, he turns around and proceeds. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mace Knight behaves in the same way as before, but slightly more independent; he spawns without waiting for a command. His attacks are the same, as well. Mace Knight is also a key character in Revenge of Meta Knight, having his own dialogue throughout the subgame. He is one of the crew-members that watches as Kirby gradually wrecks the battleship Halberd. Despite his witty conversations with others, he also attempts to stop Kirby as he approaches the room where he will encounter Meta Knight, accompanied by others. His role as a crewman of the Halberd is watching the radar for any suspicious objects; it is shown in one of the conversations with the crew when Kirby disappears into the secret room of the clouds, with the line, "Ack! Kirby's disappeared from the radar!" Strangely, in the Meta Knightmare Ultra credits, he isn't seen with Captain Vul, Axe Knight, Sailor Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight in a screenshot with the Halberd crew or in the opening credits. On the Halberd, there is a secret room containing a secret stash of food and 1UPs. If succeeding in finding the room, he accidentally notifies his superiors about the secret stash. Kirby can proceed to replenish himself with this, much to his dismay. See Also * Trident Knight * Javelin Knight * Axe Knight Quotes (from Revenge of Meta Knight) Artwork KA Mace Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Mace_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KPR Sticker 105.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) maceknightkssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KA Meta-Knights.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Mace_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Mace_Knight_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) SSU Wheelie Rider.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Meta_Knights_02.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Halberd.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Meta-Knights.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Sprites KA Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Mace Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KNiDL Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Mace Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Mace Knight sprite 3.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Mace Knight sprite 4.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) 9.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) 3.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) 15.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KMA Mace Knight sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Trivia *In the comics, he is shown to be alongside Axe Knight whenever they appear most of the time. It is a hint that they are close friends. *Mace Knight defies his commander by hiding away food and 1-UPs in a room that can be found in Revenge of Meta Knight, much to his dismay. *Oddly enough, Mace Knight uses a Flail, not a mace, to attack. This is a common mistake. *All but one game Mace Knight is in were remade or are remakes. The exception is Kirby Mass Attack. *He has a fear of scary things, when commentating on the wind with the others. de:Mace-Knight es:Mace Knight fr:Mace Knight ja:メイスナイト Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Meta-Knights